nstaaffandomcom-20200215-history
No Such Thing As The News: Series 1, Episode 3
"The bus Labour uses in the EU Referendum campaign was the same bus used on tour by S Club 7. In the interests of balance, we should also tell you that last week the Vote Leave battle bus got a parking ticket in Harrogate." Episode 3 is the third episode of series one of No Such Thing As The News. It features presenters James Harkin, Andrew Hunter Murray, Anna Ptaszynski and Dan Schreiber, and was filmed at Up The Creek Comedy Club, in Greenwich, London. Facts During the programme the four hosts each present their favourite fact from the week's news. * The reason Winston Churchill looks so grumpy on the new £5 note is because someone has taken away his cigar. (Schreiber) * At its opening ceremony, the world's longest tunnel was ceremonially blessed by a priest and then ceremonially not blessed by an atheist. (Murray) * The judge who has just ruled that all UK tobacco packets have to be green is called Mr. Green. (Ptaszynski) * Cicadas that have lived underground in Ohio for 17 years have finally emerged, only to be immediately eaten as an ice cream topping. (Harkin) Special Correspondence These facts were sent in by audience members. * From @IanWolf: This week it has been discovered that Tutankhamun had a dagger that came from outer space. (Harkin) * From Catherine Adams: This week, the Ramsgate Inshore Lifeboat scrambled this week into the sea near Dover to rescue a leather sofa. (Ptaszynski) * From Joe Luttrell: A 24 year old man has been given a $500 fine and 75 hours of community service after throwing a live, 3.5 foot long alligator through the window of a Wendy's drive-thru in Florida. (Murray) Extra Facts At the end of the programme, the presenters each give one more fact they did not have time to discuss. * From Business Insider: The US Securities and Exchange Commission has arrested a former director of Barclays and charged him with fraud for regularly paying his plumber in illicit tips about forthcoming mergers and acquisitions. (Murray) * From Science News: Physicists have discovered that Schrödinger's Cat is not only alive and dead at the same time, it is also in two different boxes at once. (Ptaszynski) * From MSN News: You should not use ketchup on your hot dog when over the age of 18, according to a new ruling from the US National Hot Dog and Sausage Council. (Schreiber) * From a US Senate press release: Arizona Senator Jeff Flake has released a report detailing what he considers "wasteful US Government research". Projects include: $5 million spent on finding out whether drunk birds slur when they sing, $3.9 million on what makes goldfish feel sexy, and $331,000 trying to answer the question "how long does it take to pee like a raehorse?" News Ticker At the end of the programme, a news ticker displays "breaking news" items. * From 9 News: Man breaks a rare clock at the National Watch and Clock Museum in Columbia, Pennsylvania. * From Press and Journal: Bagpiper breaks world record by playing for more than 24 hours. Category:No Such Thing As The News Category:No Such Thing As A Fish